


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: K-pop gang/mafia au(non-idols) [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bartender Jackson Wang, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Friends to Lovers, Jackson Needs a Hug, Jackson Wang-centric, Kidnapping, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Multi, Protective Jackson, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**6:40 PM**

"Yah,Yugyeom-ah get up."

Yugyeom swatted his hand in the air._Five more minutes hyung._He heard a sigh of annoyance that can only belong to the thing in question."Yugyeom-ah,it almost seven in the evening."_For the love of go__d Jackson-hyung just let me-_

_Wait what?_He begrudgingly lifted his head from the pillow he laying on and slowly opened his eyes.When he did he was greeted by the sight of a very disheveled and tired looking Jackson.


End file.
